


The Mungo Diaries

by mcdoof



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Cat Catching, Drunkenness, F/M, Flirting Fails, Fluff, He's not interested Nora, Nora please, Unrequited Love, What are these feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcdoof/pseuds/mcdoof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short snippets showing the awkward and mostly unwanted romancing of MacCready<br/>There is very little actual plot here, things jump around a lot so try not to get whiplash.<br/>From Mac's POV.<br/>Nora is keen and Mac can't seem to get her to understand he's not. Or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought MacCready's romancing seemed kind of...hesitant and like he wasn't really that interested until after you do the final romance. So, that's sort of the place this is written from.

“A cat? Seriously?” MacCready groaned, trudging behind Nora.  
  
“Did you see Erin’s face? She was heartbroken, Mac.” Nora crept through some underbrush, shielding her eyes from the downpour that had greeted them shortly after leaving the vault.  
  
“What are the chances the thing is even still alive...we’re getting soaked to the bone out here.”  
  
“Will you stop complaining already? We’re finding the damn cat, so just shut up and help me.”  
  
MacCready sighed and looked around. He’d have to remember to ask for extra caps for this job. Stupid cat. Stupid rain. Nora was squinting into the rain and calling softly.  
  
“Ashes!” She wiped the water from her face with her equally wet sleeve.  
  
“Here.” He plucked his soaked hat off and placed it on her head. “It won’t help much but at least it’ll keep the rain off your face.”  
  
She turned to him, a slight blush on her cheeks. “Thanks, Mac.” MacCready turned away quickly and cleared his throat.  
  
“It’s nothing. Lets just find the dam...the cat.” He walked off towards a nearby dock and crossed his arms, looking around. She was always doing stuff like that...blushing whenever he’d do anything remotely nice. He tried not to think about it, it was awkward and he didn’t want to know what it meant.  
  
“ASHES!” Nora called out suddenly and ran towards a few skeletons on a bench. The small gray cat was hiding under the bench and perked up at the noise. As soon as he saw Nora he dashed away. “Shit!” She crouched down and started clapping at the creature. “Come on kitty!” The cat was having none of it and walked deeper into the nearby brush.  
  
“That’s no way to catch a cat.” MacCready scoffed and walked over to Nora. She looked up at him, eyebrow raised.  
  
“Lets see what you can do then, master cat wrangler.” She sat back on her haunches and watched as he pulled out a bit of mirelurk meat from his pack and crouched next to her.  
  
“Here kitty kitty.” He clicked his tongue and held out the meat. The cat poked it’s head out from the brush, it’s nose twitching. “That’s it, good kitty. Want a snack?” MacCready inched closer very slowly and Ashes did the same.  
  
“Wow, you are good, huh?” Nora raised her eyebrows and glanced between the two. At the sound of the woman’s voice, Ashes turned and ran again.  
  
“Jesus, Boss, will ya shut up.” MacCready scowled at her and stood up. She raised her hands and mouthed ‘sorry’ before pretending to zip her lips.  
  
Ashes was watching the pair curiously from behind a mangled bush. MacCready moved towards him slowly, crouching down again and offering the meat. The cat walked up to him and sniffed his hand before nibbling on the treat. Mac scooped him up with his free hand and tucked the now soaking wet cat into his coat.  
  
“See? Easy.” He wiped his hand on his pant leg and walked back to Nora, scratching the cat under it's chin. She stood and nodded, eyebrows raised.  
  
“Very impressive. I’ve always been a dog person, myself.” She eyed the cat who was curled against MacCready’s chest, purring happily.  
  
“You don’t say?” He laughed and started back in the direction of Vault 81. “Who claps at a cat?”  
  
“Oh, shut it.” She pushed him roughly and laughed. “Thanks though, for helping with this. I know it’s not exactly what you signed up for.”  
  
“Definitely not what I’d expected when you hired me, but there are worse things I could be doing, I guess. You owe me a drink after all this though.” He grumbled, pointing at her and Nora smiled again.  
  
“It’d be my pleasure, Mac.” Her cheeks were red again and MacCready looked away. He’d done it again, Jesus. He made a mental note to be more of an asshole.  
  
“By the way, I think this is gonna cost you another 100 caps.” He creased his brow, looking ahead.  
  
“Sure, I understand.” Nora started digging through her pack for the caps and he honestly felt a little bad. She was doing things for free half of the time so he knew how desolate her cap situation was.  
  
“Actually, maybe you can help me out with something instead.” he started, already kicking himself for not just being a dick and moving on.  
  
“Anything, you name it.” She perked up, turning to him excitedly. How the hell was she so chipper all the time….  
  
“Remember those guys from the Third Rail, Winlock and Barnes?” He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and she nodded. “Whaddya say we pay them a little visit?” She smirked, her expression saying that she knew exactly what he was suggesting.  
  
“As soon as we get Ashes home, I’m all yours.” She gave him a look and this time it was his face that was red.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Museum of Witchcraft  
> Mac can't catch a break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some spoilers if you haven't done the Devils Due quest  
> also blood

“Please tell me we’re not going in there….” MacCready stared up at the old stone building. Crows were perched ominously on top, staring down at the pair.  
  
“What? Is little Macky scared?” Nora smirked playfully at him and he rolled his eyes.  
  
“Look at the place! ‘Museum of Witchcraft’, as if that isn’t enough to make you want to turn tail and run” He looked around warily. “...I’m just getting a weird vibe, is all….” He shoved his hands into his coat pockets and kicked at the rubble out front.

  
“I’m sure there’s nothing inside that we haven’t handled a hundred times already.” She walked up and tried the door. “It won’t budge...must be chained on the other side.” Nora kicked the door and the chains rattled loudly. “We’ll have to find another way in.”  
  
“Or, crazy idea, we could leave now while we’re still alive. Listen, you know I’m always up for a fight but this...this I’m not up for.” Nora was already walking around the side of the building and Mac followed, scrunching up his nose. “Oh god, what the hell is that smell.”  
  
“A person...or whats left of them.” A group of crows flew away from the body, squawking loudly. Nora covered her nose with the crook of her arm and bent down, digging through the deceased's pockets with her free hand.  
  
“Gross.” MacCready gagged, turning away. Nora pulled a holotape out of the pocket and quickly popped it into her pip-boy. They listened to the woman’s voice and stared at each, eyes widening.  
  
“We have to get inside, what if they’re still trapped in there?” Nora stood up and turned to a nearby cellar door, wrenching it open.  
  
“Are you insane? They’re Gunners, who gives a fu...who cares what happens to them? Didn’t you even listen to that tape? Whatever is in there, I’m not interested in getting friendly with.” MacCready grabbed her arm as she started down into the cellar.  
  
“Yeah, I listened to it, MacCready. You were a Gunner once too, in case you’ve forgotten.” She scowled at him and pulled her arm away. “Doesn’t mean they aren’t still people.” She descended into the darkness and MacCready growled, making angry gestures to the air.  
  
The inside of the building was nearly pitch black and smelled even worse than the outside had. The floor boards above them creaked and groaned as something heavy walked across them.  
  
“God, this place is creepy.” Nora switched on her pip-boy light and peeked around in the darkness.  
  
“Just now getting that, huh?” MacCready stayed close behind her, his weapon already drawn. The floor shook and dust and small bits of debris fell from above. The creature upstairs let out a low growl. “That would be a deathclaw, which means we should get the hell out of here.” He grabbed Nora’s arm again and she shook him off.  
  
“We have to make sure there are no survivors first.” She moved forward cautiously, stopping suddenly when pieces of a body started tumbling through a hole in the ceiling. MacCready bumped into her when she stopped.  
  
“Uh, you saw that, right?” He took a step back. “I have a pretty solid feeling that whoever was once up there is long gone.” Nora turned to him and frowned, shaking her head.  
  
“Lets keep moving.” They turned a corner, this time a whole corpse falling down in front of them. Nora gasped, jumping back and hitting MacCready square in the face.  
  
“Jesus!” He grabbed his face, feeling a warm stream coming out of his nose. “Just fuc...just great, Nora. Just freaking great.” He pulled his hand away and saw it covered in blood. “Well, it’s gonna know we’re here now.”  
  
“Oh my god, Mac, I’m so sorry!” She dug through her pack and grabbed a shirt, holding it under his nose. “Tilt your head back.” She held the shirt in place and put her hand on the back of his head.  
  
“Okay okay, I can handle it.” He held onto the shirt and she pulled her hand away. _Nothing but fucking trouble._ He didn’t bother to correct himself in his head. He sighed and shifted the shirt, the blood still flowing. Nora’s hand was still on the back of his head. MacCready glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She was staring at him, a look of worry on her face. He closed his eyes and sighed again. “It’s okay, Boss. It’s not the first time someone’s given me a bloody nose.”  
  
“I’m still sorry….” She lowered her hand and rested it on his arm. “I didn’t mean to hurt you...I...never want to hurt you.” MacCready tensed and lowered the shirt, tossing it onto the floor.  
  
Why did she always have to do things like this...what was he even supposed to say. She obviously didn’t understand how awkward and uncomfortable she made him feel and if she did it certainly wasn’t stopping her. Maybe he was over thinking it, maybe he was just seeing things that weren’t there. He glanced at her again and she was staring at him, her eyes searching his face. He opened his mouth to speak and her expression suddenly turned hopeful. _Shit_.  
  
“I think the bleeding stopped. Lets head upstairs so we can get out of here.” He walked away, ascending the stairs quickly and leaving Nora standing alone in the cellar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn Nora, you awkward, girl
> 
> i can't wait to put Mac in even more awkward situations  
> muahaha


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little bits of plot keep sneaking in here somehow. shoo, SHOO!
> 
> spoilery if you haven't romanced MacCready yet...but then why are you here? GO DO THAT SHIT.

“Beer for me, rum and nuka for the lady.” MacCready leaned on the bar of the Third Rail and pointed a thumb at Nora who was walking up behind him. Dammit, he’d ordered for her. Last thing he needed was her realizing that he knew her drinking preferences. One more thing to get her all googly eyed at him. He took his drink from Charlie, dropped some caps on the counter, and made his way towards the backroom. He heard Nora thank the robot sweetly, earning her a grunt in response, and she followed him.  
  
“I told you not to bother with him.” MacCready slumped down in a chair and took a swig of his beer. It was lukewarm and a bit foul but it did the job. Nora smiled and sat in a chair across the room.   
  
“One day he’s going to finally give in to my charms. They always do.” She winked at him and he nearly choked on his drink. His face flushed and he coughed, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. Maybe alcohol wasn’t the best idea for Nora tonight. Before he could respond, a gravely voice filled the room.  
  
“Well well well, if it ain’t my two favorite trouble makers.” Hancock strode into the room, a beer in his hand and a wide grin on his face. “How’s the ‘wealth been treatin’ ya, Mac?” He clasped him roughly on the back and MacCready gave him a dry laugh.   
  
“Same as usual, suppose. This ones determined to get me killed, though.” He pointed his bottle at Nora before taking another sip. He’d never been happier to see the mayor in his life.  
  
Hancock laughed and walked over to Nora. “I don’t know how you can complain when you’ve got such a beauty for company. If only we could all be so lucky.” He took her hand and kissed it softly before winking and plopping down beside her.

Nora rolled her eyes and laughed. “In your dreams, Hancock.” She finished the last of her drink and set the glass down.  
  
“Every night, doll.” He smiled deviously at her before settling back in the chair and sipping his beer.   
  
MacCready’s face felt warm and he wasn’t sure why, he hadn’t even finished one beer yet. Maybe he’d get lucky and Nora would latch onto Hancock or something. Maybe if he left them here alone….He glanced at them together on the couch, a non stop playful banter going between them. Yeah, he definitely needed to leave. He stood but Nora instantly snapped her head towards him.  
  
“If you’re getting another drink, would you mind getting me one too?” She motioned towards her empty glass and he nodded, walking quickly from the room. Why was he getting flustered? It’s not like he’d never seen two people flirting before, he was a grown ass man after all. He shook it off and walked up to the bar, ordering two more drinks. He’d only meant to order one, he didn’t actually have plans for going back into that room but somehow he was now sitting at the bar with a beer and a rum and nuka. He chugged the extra drink and grabbed his beer, finding his way up the stairs and to a bench outside.  
  
The night air was cool and crisp and he inhaled deeply. It was like his head was suddenly unclouded. He relaxed on the bench and drank his beer in peace and quiet, at least as quiet as it can be in Goodneighbor. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small wooden soldier he always kept with him. He ran his finger over the carved wood and felt a prickling in his throat. Sometimes it felt like he missed Lucy more and more everyday, sometimes it felt like he’d almost be able to move on. Right now it just felt lonely. His thoughts wandered to Duncan and his chest got tight.   
  
Traveling with Nora was a decent way to get caps but he needed to find the cure for his boy. He hadn’t even mentioned Duncan to her yet, he wasn’t as desperate to divulge personal information as she seemed to be. He leaned his head back and sighed, staring up at the bright stars and glowing moon. Maybe Duncan was staring at the moon too, if he was even still alive. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He couldn’t afford to dwell on thoughts like that, couldn’t afford to get emotional.  
  
“Hey, what happened? You pulled a disappearing act in there.” Nora’s voice came from the doorway of the bar and he looked over at her. She was alone.  
  
“Thought you and Hancock might appreciate some privacy.” He sat up straight and finished off his drink, tossing the bottle into a nearby can.   
  
“Ha! He wishes.” She smirked, plopping down next to him on the bench. “What’s wrong, Mac? Not jealous are you?” She smiled at him, raising an eyebrow. He scoffed loudly and looked away.  
  
“Sorry to disappoint, but you’re not my type.” He knew he sounded like an asshole but the alcohol was pushing him to do what he should’ve done a long time ago. Nora looked down, shifting away from him slightly.   
  
“Well, what is your type then?” She looked back up at him, a look of dejection on her face. He felt bad, how could he not? It wasn’t exactly true. I mean she wasn’t bad to look at. Her hair had a certain sheen to it that never seemed to dull, even throughout her time in the commonwealth. Her face was soft and sweet, her skin looked like porcelain, even if it was covered in dirt. The way her eyes reflected the moonlight like glowing pools, her plump red lips….He realized he was staring at her, his mouth hanging open slightly, and he turned away quickly. Fucking alcohol.   
  
“My wife.” He grumbled. Standing up and walking briskly away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh Mac...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora learns a little about Mac  
> and Mac learns that Nora doesn't understand the concept of 'personal space'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's taken all of my self control not to upload chapters everyday. Dx

“So, you really think this Valentine guy will be able to help me?” Nora looked at MacCready, clearly not convinced.  
  
“If anyone is gonna be able to find your son, it’ll be him.” He reassured her. The sun was low in the sky, casting a reddish orange glow over Diamond City. “Let’s call it a day though. We can head over to see him first thing in the morning.” He rubbed his eyes wearily and Nora sighed.  
  
“Fine. I guess it won’t hurt to wait until morning. Is there a hotel nearby?” She looked around the city.  
  
“Dugout Inn. Best moonshine in the Commonweath, too.” He smiled brightly and led her towards the inn.  
  
As soon as they walked through the doors a warm Russian accent greeted them. “MacCready! Is good to see you, tovarisch. How is Lucy? She still as beautiful as I remember?” They walked up to the man and he gave MacCready a hug, patting him on the back roughly. Mac shifted uncomfortably, taking a step back.  
  
“No….She didn’t make it, Vadim.” Vadim gave him a somber look and shook his head.  
  
“Sad to hear it, such a nice girl. Here, Bobrov’s best, on the house.” He reached under the counter and pulled out a bottle of alcohol, shoving it into MacCready’s hands. Vadim’s eyes fell on Nora who had been standing awkwardly behind Mac. “And who is this lovely lady?”  
  
“Nora. Nice to meet you.” She stepped up to the counter and smiled. “So, you two know each other then? I was under the impression that Mac didn’t frequent Diamond City.” Vadim chuckled and leaned on the counter.  
  
“No, is not his type of town. We met years ago, when he was traveling with his wife.” He gave a quick glance to MacCready and tilted his head. “Ah, sorry to bring this up again.” MacCready shook his head and waved him off. “But I’m sure you didn’t come here to listen to me talk, you need a room, yes?”  
  
“Yes, thank you.” Nora nodded, placing some caps on the counter and accepting a key from Vadim.  
  
“Thanks for the drink, Vadim.” MacCready walked towards their room, raising the bottle and smiling at the man. As soon as the door closed behind them, Nora rounded on him.  
  
“Why the hell didn’t you tell me?” She furrowed her brow and he tried to move back but bumped into the door.  
  
“Uh, tell you what exactly?” MacCready made to slip away but she blocked him.  
  
“About your wife.” She frowned, moving back slightly. He sighed and pushed past her, sitting down on the bed.  
  
“What’s there to tell? She died.” He reached down and untied his boots, swallowing hard to try and be rid of the knot in his throat.  
  
“Mac...please.” She moved towards him, crouching down in front of him. He didn’t look up, keeping his eyes firmly on the floor. “Of all people...you know I’d be able to understand.” She placed a hand on his shoulder and he felt the knot grow larger.  
  
“It was ferals. They...they tore her apart.” His voice cracked and he could feel tears welling in his eyes. “I barely made it out with Duncan.”  
  
“Duncan?” She rubbed his shoulder affectionately.  
  
“My son.” He sniffed, looking up and daring a glance at her. She was clearly shocked and he couldn’t blame her. He hadn’t exactly shared much of his personal life with her.  
  
“Wow, papa MacCready. That’s hard to imagine.” She laughed and he couldn’t help but laugh with her.  
  
“Yeah, I’m not exactly dad of the year.” He sat up straight and she moved to sit next to him on the bed. “I miss him everyday though.” he sighed and flopped backwards on to the mattress.  
  
“Where is he now?” Nora leaned against the head of the bed, watching him.  
  
“Back in the Capital Wasteland. He’s...sick. I don’t know what’s wrong with him, but that’s why I’m here. Trying to find a cure, trying to find anything that might be able to help him.” MacCready pulled off his hat, tossing it onto a nearby chair and closing his eyes. It felt surprisingly nice talking about his family with Nora.  
  
“I want to help, just tell me where to start and we’ll go as soon as I talk to Valentine tomorrow.” He felt her move on the bed but he didn’t open his eyes.  
  
“You have your own problems to worry about, Nora.” He sighed deeply.  
  
“Your problems _are_ my problems. We’re going to cure your son, together.” He couldn’t help but smile after hearing that. Despite all the crazy bullshit that she dragged him into, Nora was truly a good friend.   
  
“Well, I can’t say I’m not happy to hear that. Thanks, Boss.” Nora didn’t respond and he wondered if she’d laid down and went to sleep when he felt fingers running through his hair. MacCready’s eyes shot open and he sat up suddenly, smashing his head into Nora’s and knocking her backwards off of the bed.  
  
“Oh my god, Mac!” Nora kicked him hard in the leg, sitting up and clutching her face.  
  
“You can’t just fuckin- I mean you can’t just...Dammit, Nora!” He rubbed the large bump forming on his forehead before reaching down and helping her off of the floor. “Just...don’t do that again.” He stood up, grabbing his boots and hat and walking to the door. “I’m going to get a second room.” He hurried out the door, shutting it quickly behind him and sliding on his boots. He rested his hand on his hair for a moment, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before putting on his hat and walking to the front desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MacCready's hair looks so fluffy and soft...I'd touch it too...
> 
> Next chapter will be up in a week  
> if I can control myself  
> because the next chapter is my favorite one so far  
> gaaaaaaaah


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MacCready gets tipsy

“Thanks again, Boss, I really appreciate this. I mean...truly, you have no idea how much it means to me...” MacCready turned the vial over in his hand.  
  
“It’s my pleasure, Mac, really. With all that you’ve helped me with, trying to find Shaun and everything else, it’s the least I can do.” Nora smiled warmly and he glanced up at her, smiling back. They walked through the door to Goodneighbor and Mac jogged over to Daisy’s shop.  
  
“Good morning, Daisy. How’s my favorite girl doin’ today?” MacCready smiled wide and leaned on the counter. Daisy laughed and smiled at him.  
  
“You know you don’t have to butter me up, honey. What do you need?” She eyed him curiously as he held up the vial of liquid. “Well I’ll be damned, you actually got it!”  
  
“Sure did. Can you send it out with the next caravan, Daisy?” He placed the vial carefully in her hand and she nodded.  
  
“Absolutely. Can have it on it’s way to your boy before sundown.” MacCready smiled even wider and leaned over to place a quick kiss on Daisy’s cheek before turning to leave.  
  
“Thanks, Daisy! You’re a lifesaver!” He practically skipped over to Nora, who had found a seat on a nearby bench and was fiddling with her 10mm.  
  
“All taken care of then?” She looked up as he approached.  
  
“Mhm, and now we celebrate.” He grabbed her arm and tugged her up, dragging her towards the third rail. It felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. Duncan was going to live and for just a moment, all felt right with the world. What better way to celebrate than a couple of drinks with his pal?  
  
“Oh...okay.” Something was wrong. He stopped and turned to her, raising his eyebrows.  
  
“You don’t want to? You can head to the Rexford if you aren’t feeling up to it.” He let go of her arm and she looked around, frowning.  
  
“No, it’s just...I figured we’d split up at this point. I mean, you got what you needed from me and all that, so I figured you’d be ready to move on to a job where you’ll actually get paid.” She didn’t say it rudely but it still stung a bit.   
  
“Is that what you think this is? That I was just using you to get what I wanted?” He laughed and shook his head. “I won’t lie, that’s how it started out, but I consider you a friend now. I trust you to watch my back and that’s something that’s not easy to find out here. It’s definitely not something I’m willing to throw away for a few caps.” He smiled and she perked up a bit, finally meeting his gaze.  
  
“So, that’s what you think of me as...just a friend?” She had that hopeful look in her eyes again. God, she was persistent.  
  
“Ah, best friend?” He laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. She creased her brow and frowned up at him.  
  
“You know what I mean, MacCready.” Why the hell couldn’t she just take a hint? Why the hell hadn’t he just kicked her to the curb when he saw all this shit starting?   
  
“Listen, I-” He started, trying to think of something to say, when someone came up and slung their arm around Nora’s shoulders.  
  
“Heard the good news from Daisy, Mac. Congrats on gettin’ that cure.” Hancock smiled, taking a hit of jet and pulling Nora closer to him. Someone should give this man a medal. He would definitely need to reward him somehow for once again saving him from an awkward conversation.  
  
“Thanks, Hancock. We were just on our way to celebrate, you in?” MacCready did his best to avoid Nora’s eyes, she was giving him a death glare.  
  
“You fucking know it, lead the way, brother.”  
  
MacCready turned and made his way into the third rail, Hancock and Nora trailing close behind. He could hear them talking quietly but it didn’t sound like the ghoul was getting much from her except short replies. Once he approached the bar he made sure to only order _himself_ a beer before heading for the backroom.  
  
“Hey, hate to break up the party before it’s even started, but I think we’re going to head back to my place. Catch up with ya later, Mac.” MacCready turned around, eyebrows raised, and Hancock gave him a quick wink. Nora’s face was a blank slate but she was clinging tightly to the mayor’s arm. She let Hancock guide her out of the bar and MacCready was left standing there, seemingly alone in the crowd.  
  
It’s not like he minded. It’d be nice to have her pining after someone else and maybe they could actually just be friends now. Everything would be perfect now, right? He sat down in the backroom and felt very lonely all of sudden. What if she decided to travel with Hancock instead of him? He wasn’t sure he liked the idea very much. Hancock wasn’t exactly the best influence.  
  
He finished his beer and walked out to get another. And another. And another. He decided to get a whole bottle of whiskey and walked haphazardly back to his seat in the backroom. He flopped onto the sofa and took a long swig. Maybe he should go check on them. Just to make sure they’re both safe. Hora and Nancock, no that wasn’t right. Naro...Noro...fuck it. He chugged a good bit of the whiskey and dropped the bottle on the floor, spilling it everywhere.  
  
“Oh fuc-fuck...fu..still cursing...” He rolled off of the couch and grabbed the bottle, rubbing his sleeve over the wet floor and really just making the mess worse. Oh well, it’s not like the place was that clean to start with. He stood up slowly, swaying precariously. He should definitely check on them, it was dangerous out there. So dangerous. He stumbled his way towards the exit, crawling up the stairs on all fours. “I’m comin’ guys!” He called out, running outside and towards the Old State House.  
  
The spiral staircase posed a pretty good challenge, he decided that being on all fours was probably the best idea and dropped down again. The guards on duty snickered and enjoyed the show. When he reached the floor that Hancock’s office was on, he stood and stumbled into the room, busting through the double doors with a loud bang.   
  
“JESUS CHRIST!” Nora screamed, clutching her chest and reaching for her gun. When she saw that it was MacCready she abandoned the weapon and raised an eyebrow. “What the fuck, Mac? Are you drunk?”   
  
“No!” He waved a finger at her. “A little! But that’s not important! I’m here to save you, Hancock!” MacCready stumbled forward, bumping into the coffee table and knocking a few jet inhalers onto the floor. Hancock stood up and tried to steady him.  
  
“Save me from what, Mac?” Hancock laughed, stepping back once MacCready was seemingly sturdy enough on his on.  
  
“Not you, Nora.” He spat at the ghoul, waving a hand. “That one. I’m here for her!” Nora raised her eyebrows and stood up.  
  
“I think you should lay down, buddy.” She placed a hand on his shoulder and he brushed her off.   
  
“Jus..Just lemme finish!” He furrowed his brow and rocked back and forth on his heels before falling face first onto the coffee table and passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mac is having some weird feels

“God, it’s good to be home.” Nora flopped down onto her couch and sighed. MacCready sat down in a chair nearby and pulled out a cigarette.  


“I can imagine.” He took a long drag, getting comfortable in the seat. “Must be nice to have somewhere to call your own.” He looked around the room. It wasn’t terrible looking, she’d done a nice job fixing it up and Codsworth clearly did his best to keep it in order. Nora turned to look at him, frowning.  
  


“If you want a house, all you have to do is ask, Mac. We have plenty of room in Sanctuary.” She sat up straight and MacCready shook his head.  
  
“That’s not what I meant, I was just...making conversation.” He stood up and walked to the window, watching the settlers milling about outside. Things had been a little awkward between them for the past week or so. To be honest, he wasn’t exactly sure why, but when he woke up in Hancock’s state house, reeking of alcohol, he knew he must have done something stupid.  
  
“Oh, okay.” She started, hesitation in her voice. “Well, if you ever change your mind, just let me know.” He heard a lighter click and Nora exhaled loudly.  
  
“Thanks, Boss.” He turned around to give her an appreciative smile but she wasn’t paying attention. MacCready watched her, picking at the dirt under her nails, cigarette sitting between her lips. She glanced up at him and raised an eyebrow.  
  
“What?” She took the cigarette between her fingers and MacCready looked away quickly.   
  
“Nothing. Hey, do you hear that?” He looked back out of the window, shielding his eyes from the sunlight.  
  
“Sounds like...” Nora got up and walked over to the window, squinting at something in the distance. “a vertibird.” There was clear excitement in her voice and she turned and rushed out of the house, leaving MacCready standing confused at the window.  
  
“Vertibird? What’s the Brotherhood doing here?” He ran after her, shouting over the sound of the bird. The vertibird landed on an empty foundation at the back of the settlement and as soon as it did a man in power armor got off.

“Danse!” Nora smiled wide and ran up to greet the man. The vertibird went quiet and another person climbed down, this time a woman. “And Haylan! What are you doing here?” Nora hugged the woman who seemed equally happy to see her.  
  
“We’ve been out gathering supplies from local settlements for Proctor Teagan. Since we were in the area, we thought we would stop in and inquire about potential lodging for the night.” Danse replied, clearly all business.   
  
“Plus, we both missed you. Even if he won’t admit it.” Haylan whispered, not all that quietly, to Nora and they both laughed. Danse reddened slightly and his power armor creaked.  
  
“Well, regardless, I’m glad you’re here. And of course you can stay here, we have a house with spare beds right over there.” She motioned over her shoulder and noticed MacCready hanging awkwardly behind her. “Oh, I’m so sorry, Mac. This is Paladin Danse and Scribe Haylan. They were some of the first people I met out here, after Preston of course.” She motioned to the two soldiers. “And this is my friend MacCready. Best shot in the Commonwealth.” She motioned to MacCready and he gave them a curt nod.  
  
“Yes. I’ve heard of this...insubordinate civilian.” Danse gave him a disapproving look.  
  
“Sorry, Danse, couldn’t hear you over all that clanking.” MacCready placed his hand behind his ear and pretended to be straining to hear. Nora shot him a warning glare and he rolled his eyes.   
  
“Anyway, you guys must be hungry. I’ll show you to your rooms and then we’ll get you something to eat.” Nora motioned for them to follow and they did. MacCready stayed behind, watching the group chat happily and disappear into the house.  
  
He hadn’t even been aware that Nora had ties to the Brotherhood of Steel. It made sense, he guessed, she somehow seemed to know everyone in the Commonwealth despite having been out of her vault for less than a year. Not that it was any of his business who she was friends with...or anything like that. He glanced at the house again before shoving his hands in his pockets and walking to the cook stove.   
  
Piper was sitting by the stove, stirring a pot of something that looked and smelled delicious.   
  
“Didn’t know you could cook.” He leaned down and sniffed the food before falling back onto a nearby chair. Piper laughed and set the spoon down.  
  
“Someone’s gotta do it. Blue’s cooking tastes like brahmin dung.” She glanced around quickly. “Strictly off the record, of course, don’t tell her I said that, MacCready.”  
  
“Wouldn’t dream of it, Piper.” MacCready smiled deviously and Piper glowered at him. He’d save that one for a rainy day. “Say,” He started, trying to sound nonchalant. “did you know that Nora is close with those Brotherhood guys?” He picked up a bowl and went to spoon himself some stew.  
  
“Well, yeah.” She served herself as soon as he was done. “First time I met her she had Danse with her. Quite the looker, that one.” She smirked and sat down. MacCready scoffed, taking a bite of the scalding hot food.  
  
“He’s not that great.” He spoke, mouth full of stew. Piper eyed him suspiciously.   
  
“Why so interested all of a sudden, Mac?”   
  
“I’m not. I mean, I was just curious is all. Nothing more to it.” He wasn’t that interested after all. Plus, Danse was not that great looking. Really. Not even remotely good looking. MacCready scooped up a spoonful of stew and blew on it to cool it down. The food went flying off of the spoon and splattered all over the ground.  
  
“Nothing more to it, eh?” Piper raised an eyebrow and smirked at him. “Don’t take it out on the poor stew, Mac.” MacCready scowled at her, his irritation rising.  
  
“That smells amazing, Pipes!” Nora chirped happily, walking over to the cooking stove, the two Brotherhood soldiers following close behind. Danse was out of his power armor now, wearing an annoyingly tight Brotherhood jumpsuit.  
  
“Don’t sound so surprised, Blue. You know I’m all about food.” She smiled proudly and Nora laughed, serving her two friends and then herself. They all sat around the stove, an awkward silence hanging heavily in the air.  
  
“Soooo...” Piper started, looking over at the two soldiers. “how long are you guys hanging around for?”  
  
“We leave tomorrow at dawn.” Danse replied stiffly, stirring his stew.   
  
Good. MacCready thought to himself. The sooner the better. He glared at Danse, who didn’t seem to be paying him any attention. He didn’t trust the tin can.  
  
“Nora, thank you again for your hospitality. Your efforts will not go unnoticed by the Brotherhood.” Danse looked over at Nora, who was sitting next to him, and she laughed.   
  
“It’s nothing, really. You two are my friends and you’re welcome here anytime.” She smiled warmly and placed her hand on the Paladin’s arm. Danse turned away quickly, his face reddening again.   
  
“You’re very kind.” Danse became extremely focused on his stew. Haylan and Piper were both looking on, knowing smirks on their faces.   
  
MacCready decided that he wasn’t feeling all that great. He set his bowl down and stood up. Nora turned to look at him.  
  
“You okay, Mac? You don’t look so good.” She went to stand up but he waved her off.  
  
“I’m just feeling a little nauseous. Must be Piper’s cooking.” He felt his stomach turn and he started walking towards Nora’s house, she’d set up a bed for him in her son’s old room.  
  
“Hey! Don’t you drag my cooking into this, MacCready!” Piper called angrily to his back.   
  
  
Once he got inside the room, MacCready fell onto the bed, not even bothering to take off his shoes. He just wanted to sleep. He wanted this night to be over. He was feeling sick and irritable and just completely done. Unfortunately, sleep didn’t come so easily. He could still hear the sounds of cheerful conversations coming from outside and the rush of settlers hurrying to finish up their last bits of work before the sun went down.  
  
Once it finally did go down, the voices outside started to trail off. Maybe now he could actually get some rest. Nora’s familiar footsteps sounded in the living room, followed by a heavier set.  
  
“Thank you again...” Danse’s voice floated quietly from the living room.  
  
“How many times are you going to thank me?” Nora laughed. “It’s really no problem, Danse. I’m glad you guys decided to stop by, truly.”   
  
“So am I...” He paused and MacCready heard a few muffled footsteps. “I’ve...really missed you, Nora.” More silence. He felt like he was intruding on something very private, but where the hell was he going to go now.   
  
“I’ve missed you too, Danse. You’ve always been a good friend to me.” A good friend, ha. MacCready snickered to himself. He was enjoying this way too much.  
  
“A friend….Is that all you see me as?” Danse’s voice had a sudden confidence to it that MacCready hadn’t expected. This fucking guy….  
  
“I...” Nora paused. “can’t say I didn’t have feelings for you in the past. But, I’ve moved on...you left and I moved on….” MacCready was back to wanting to crawl under a rock. This was by far the most awkward situation he’d ever found himself in.  
  
“Nora, I-” MacCready had been fumbling in the darkness, trying to find a way to sneak out of the house, when he tripped over a footlocker and the sound was deafening.  
  
“Mac?” Nora’s voice moved down the hallway, the glowing light of a lantern coming with it. MacCready got up quickly, brushing himself off.  
  
“Oh, heeey! Sorry, just woke up to use to bathroom. Didn’t hear anything. Nothing about love confessions. Or anything else...awkward like that. Not that it would matter if I did. I mean, if you did, ya know...love him. Not that it’s my business. Ya know, I need a drink, I’ll be across the street.” MacCready pushed pass the pair and walked over to the cook stove where Piper was still sitting, now holding a beer.  
  
“Is the baby’s tumtum feeling better?” She cooed at MacCready.   
  
“Not exactly. Got another one?” He pointed to her drink and she pushed a crate of beers towards him with her foot.  
  
“You’ve got it bad, Mac.” Piper sipped her beer and he looked at her questioningly.   
  
“Got what exactly?” He grabbed a beer and popped it open.  
  
“Don’t play dumb.” Piper laughed and rolled her eyes. “It’s my job to unearth the truth, remember?” He raised an eyebrow at her and drank some of the warm beer. “Oh my god, you don’t even realize it do you?” She laughed loudly and MacCready just stared at her in confusion.  
  
“What the hell are you talking about, Piper?” He was exasperated and she was loud, maybe this drink was a bad idea.  
  
“It’ll be more fun if you find out on your own.” She winked at him, standing up and walking away. “G’night, Mac.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> Life is crazy right now, but I'll be doing my best to keep uploading chapters weekly!


End file.
